


Baby I was born just to kiss your mouth

by Crimsoncat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Kinktober 2017, Smut, blackhill - Freeform, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: “Not a fan of begging?” Maria asks, her tone a little too casual, and Natasha can practically see the trap she’s stepping into.





	Baby I was born just to kiss your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> A sincere thank you to everyone who has commented/left kudos on the fics in this series so far. You are appreciated beyond words.
> 
> Title comes from the song Please by Ray Lamontagne. TigerKid14 continues to be amazing. This fic has been the bane of my existence for the better part of a week; I hope that you enjoy it. <3

Kinktober 2017

Day 04. Begging

* * *

 

Natasha settles back with a satisfied hum as she admires her handiwork. Maria lays on her stomach in the middle of Natasha’s bed, still trembling from her last orgasm, still struggling to catch her breath, and Natasha cannot resist leaning forward to kiss the center of Maria’s back. Maria shivers and Natasha presses another kiss just a bit higher. Maria shivers again, and she makes a quiet sighing sound that Natasha enjoys. Natasha kisses her yet again, higher still, and though Maria squirms ever so slightly there is no sound this time. The next twenty minutes pass like that, with Natasha experimenting with her lips and her teeth against the length of Maria’s back to see what kind of sounds and movements she can draw from the brunette. The longer it goes on the more drastic Maria’s reactions become, and Natasha thinks she finally understands the hard on scientists have for data collection.

 

Natasha hums as she kisses Maria’s shoulder, gently flicking her tongue against the skin beneath her lips, and the stuttering whimper she pulls from Maria is different than the gasping groan Maria makes when Natasha does the exact same action without the hum. She wonders if the vibration really makes that much of a difference, and she decides more research will be required to get an accurate reading.

 

Aside from the sounds Natasha continues to drag out of her, Maria has been silent throughout Natasha’s explorations. She has allowed Natasha to take her time charting the expanse of her back and never once shifted away from Natasha, though Maria obviously danced along the line between arousal and over stimulation a few times. But now, as Natasha swirls her tongue along Maria’s spine to see how she will react, Maria shifts impatiently.

 

“Natasha.”

 

It’s all that Maria says, and it’s enough.

 

Those three simple syllables tell Natasha everything she needs to know about the level of patience Maria has left (almost none) and how turned on she is (hella). The way her name falls from Maria’s lips makes it extremely clear that she is dangerously close to taking matters, quite literally, into her own hands if Natasha doesn’t stop fucking around. It’s one of the benefits of their arrangement. After working together for so many years, often in situations where they have only the tone of their voice to communicate what they are _actually_ saying, Natasha is able to decipher Maria’s warning easily. All that Maria says is her name, and it’s all that Natasha needs. Natasha can hear everything Maria _doesn't_ say quite clearly.

 

“Alright,” Natasha murmurs as she brushes her lips against Maria’s shoulder one last time.

 

Maria glistens in the soft light of Natasha’s room, and Natasha is kind of amazed Maria lasted as long as she did. Natasha makes a soft sound in the back of her throat ( _gorgeous_ ) and she does not make Maria wait even one second longer. Natasha only delays long enough to turn Maria over before she buries her face in between Maria’s thighs, and there isn’t a translation for the noise that Maria makes with Natasha’s tongue on her clit. It may be the sexiest thing Natasha has ever heard and Natasha’s hand moves furiously between her own legs as she pushes Maria closer and closer to the edge.

 

Later, after Natasha has given Maria three more orgasms and enjoyed two of her own, they lay next to one another in companionable silence as the sweat on their bodies begins to cool. Maria’s shoulder is pressed against Natasha’s arm and it’s the only contact between them. Natasha made it painfully clear the first time they did this that she does not cuddle, and Maria has never once tried to push past that boundary. It’s another benefit of this arrangement; Maria respects the lines that Natasha draws and doesn’t ask for more than she is willing to give.

 

Natasha listens to the way Maria’s breathing begins to slow (Natasha doesn’t mind sleepovers and Maria never says anything when Natasha is wrapped around her in the morning) when the soft patter of tiny feet catches her attention. Natasha glances at the clock and groans quietly. Her groan isn’t loud enough to pull Maria out of her steady descent into sleep, but the demanding yowl that shortly follows definitely is.

 

Maria’s quiet huff of annoyance ( _what the_ **_fuck_ ** _, Romanoff_ ) is followed by a not so gentle nudge of an elbow. “Stop forgetting to feed your cat,” Maria mumbles.

 

“She isn’t-” Natasha begins. And it’s a complaint Maria has heard so many times the words have started to lose all meaning.

 

“Get up and feed **THE** cat,” Maria interrupts before Natasha can try and claim for the millionth time that Liho isn’t actually hers. Liho screams in agreement, and Maria rubs at her face as she sits up. “If the yowling doesn’t stop I’m going home.”

 

Natasha doesn’t try and pretend that she wouldn’t care if Maria left. They both know that Natasha enjoys her company; it’s not something Natasha has ever tried to be secretive about. Because as hot as Maria is (and holy fuck she is so hot) Natasha never would have invited Maria into her bed if she didn’t enjoy spending time with her. Natasha is well past the point in her life where she can try and overlook repulsive personality traits if the orgasms are good enough.

 

So, in the interest of making the yowling stop and keeping Maria around for a little while longer, Natasha gets out of bed and wanders down to the kitchen to feed the cat. Maria follows behind them a few minutes later dressed in an oversized shirt, and Natasha tisks.

 

“I don’t know why you bother,” Natasha says as she pulls the bag of cat food out of her cupboard. “You know I’m just going to take it off you again.”

 

Maria gets herself a glass of water and leans against the counter to watch Liho dance around Natasha’s feet as they move towards the food bowl. “Maybe I like it when you take things off of me.”

 

Natasha stumbles and Maria’s laughter fills the room even as Liho cries desperately for her food. They both pretend that Natasha tripped over the cat, and Natasha goes back to what she was doing like nothing happened. Liho stretches up on her hind legs to bat at her bag of food as Natasha lifts it over her bowl, her cries getting more and more plaintive, and Natasha scoffs.

 

“Come on, Liho, have some dignity. Stop begging for something you’re seconds away from getting.”

 

The kibble begins to fall into her bowl, and Liho pays Natasha no mind as she dives into her food like she hasn’t eaten in a month. Natasha shakes her head at the cat. When she turns back towards the cupboard she finds Maria watching her with a contemplative look.

 

“Not a fan of begging?” Maria asks, her tone a little too casual, and Natasha can practically see the trap she’s stepping into.

 

“It’s demeaning,” Natasha insists. She stretches a bit more than strictly necessary to put Liho’s food away and Maria makes a small sound of appreciation. “Especially,” Natasha continues as she turns back towards Maria, “begging for something you’re about to get anyway. With just a bit more patience you can completely avoid debasing yourself in front of someone else.”

 

Maria presses the cool glass of water against her throat as she considers Natasha. “So when I beg, when I plead for you to fuck me harder or faster or do that thing with your tongue, it lowers your opinion of me?”

 

Natasha moves towards her. “You know that’s not what I mean. I enjoy that very much.”

 

“But _you_ wouldn’t beg.” Maria offers Natasha her glass. Natasha accepts the water gratefully, and she takes a long drink before responding.

 

“Why would I need to?” Natasha finally answers. “You always give me what I need if I wait.”

 

Maria hums thoughtfully. “What if I didn’t?”

 

“I can’t imagine wanting anything bad enough that I would beg for it.” Natasha puts the now empty glass in the sink behind Maria and she reaches for the hem of her shirt. “Now, I believe you were talking about how much you like it when I take things off of you?”

 

Maria laughs quietly. “I may have said something to that effect.”

 

And their conversation is quickly abandoned in favour of other things.

 

It’s three weeks before they really have a chance to connect again, and in that time Natasha completely forgets about their little midnight talk about begging. Natasha gets sent to Madrid for a week and then Maria gets caught up in an important op. It feels like nothing short of a miracle when they are finally able to make plans to get together that doesn’t need to be put off because of some kind of international crisis. And, when Maria shows up at Natasha’s door, they don’t even make it to the couch or the bedroom before Natasha has Maria keening her name. Natasha takes her hard and fast, and by the time they collapse onto Natasha’s bed Maria has already come twice.

 

“Well fuck,” Maria murmurs as she lazily stretches out across Natasha’s bed, “hello to you, too.”

 

Natasha chuckles. She stretches out beside Maria, dipping her head to brush a kiss along Maria’s ribs. “Hi,” Natasha responds and she nips not so gently at the skin of Maria’s side.

 

Maria groans and shifts away from Natasha’s lips with a breathless laugh. “I’m going to need a minute.”

 

Natasha trails her fingers across Maria’s stomach. “Where is that crazy stamina you’re always bragging about?” Natasha teases.

 

Maria moves off the pillow she’s laying on so she can hit Natasha in the face with it. Of course, Maria doesn’t think for even half a second that she will actually hit her. Maria expects the great Black Widow, a woman who has dodged bullets and knives and rockets for fucks sakes, to be able to dodge a simple pillow. So she doesn’t bother holding back with her swing.

 

Natasha absolutely does not move out of the way, too distracted by the feel of Maria’s skin under her fingertips (though she would die before admitting it) to even realize what’s happening. And, by the time she does, it’s too late. The pillow hits Natasha right in the middle of her face, with enough force to knock her over, and everything is very quiet for a few moments. Maria’s mouth drops open in surprise as Natasha blinks up at the ceiling, completely stunned.

 

“What the _actual_ fuck, Maria!” Natasha sputters indignantly as she recovers.

 

Maria blinks at her. “Ok, I need to talk to Fury. Whatever we’re paying you is obviously too much.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I took you out with a _pillow_.” Maria narrows her eyes suspiciously. “How much of all that Black Widow hype is justified and how much is just.. really clever marketing?”

 

“I wasn’t expecting to be attacked _in my own bed!_ ” Natasha exclaims defensively.

 

“Maybe we need to consider lowering your mission levels,” Maria muses, and Natasha pounces on top of her.

 

They fight for dominance and after a brief struggle Natasha allows Maria to top her. Maria pushes Natasha’s wrists into the mattress with a smirk. “How do you feel about revisiting some of the basic training courses?”

 

“You’re just falling deeper into my trap,” Natasha warns.

 

Maria hums as she bends to bite along Natasha’s jaw. “Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.”

 

“I have a gorgeous, _naked_ woman straddling me. What kind of idiot would I have to be to fight this?” Maria stills and Natasha groans deeply. “I didn’t mean stop. I meant the exact opposite of stop.”

 

“You’re trying to tell me that you could easily take me, but you don’t want to.”

 

Natasha gives her a sly look. “I’m pretty sure I’ve already taken you at least twice.”

 

Maria laughs. “How exactly do you get the title ‘world’s greatest spy and assassin’? Cause whatever the qualifications are, I’m starting to think they’re bullshit.”

 

Natasha makes a frustrated sound. “How do we stop talking about this? You were kind of in the middle of something, you know.”

 

“So far tonight you’ve been taken out by a pillow and overpowered in under a minute.” Maria shrugs. “I’m feeling very disillusioned; your sexy badass spy vibe is taking a serious hit.”

 

Natasha could easily end this. She could have Maria pinned and at her mercy within _seconds_ , and they both know it. But Maria is going someplace with this. Natasha isn’t sure where that place is, exactly, but in the interest of getting fucked sooner rather than later she decides to play along.

 

“You’re lucky you’re so stupidly sexy,” Natasha mutters. “How would you like me to fix this, then?”

 

Maria pretends to think about it, and Natasha is amused by Maria’s obvious theatrics. She wonders how many people get to see this playfully teasing side of Maria Hill, badass extraordinaire. Natasha selfishly hopes that she’s the only one. She likes the thought of having this side of Maria all to herself.

 

“Well. I do have that pair of restraints that R&D wanted me to field test,” Maria muses. “I suppose if you could figure your way out of those then I’d be satisfied.”

 

Natasha swallows as her mouth goes dry. They’ve talked about restraints before; it’s something they are both very interested in. But Natasha always assumed it would be the other way around. She never considered allowing Maria to tie her down, and the way her body responds so enthusiastically to Maria’s words surprises her a bit.

 

Maria watches Natasha carefully to gauge her reaction. So she doesn’t miss the way Natasha’s eyes darken as her pupils rapidly expand, or the fact that her breathing stalls for just a couple of seconds. With her hands still wrapped tightly around Natasha’s wrists Maria can feel the way her pulse skips before kicking into double time. Natasha’s eyes drift closed as Maria leans in to brush her lips against the corner of Natasha’s mouth.

 

“Or, if you want, we can also forget this conversation ever happened.” Maria speaks softly as she drops the act and offers Natasha an out. “I won’t think any less of you for it.” Because she also doesn’t miss the way Natasha’s muscles tighten, or the way Natasha shifts her weight beneath Maria like she is getting ready to flip them to reestablish her dominance. Maria relaxes her grip on Natasha and lightly smooths her thumbs across the pulse points in Natasha’s wrists.

 

Natasha’s eyes open and she blinks up at Maria. It’s all too easy to get lost in the gentle concern in those glimmering sapphire eyes, and Natasha doesn’t know how to feel about the completely different kind of warmth that settles in alongside her arousal. “You just don’t want to see how useless your new toy is,” Natasha counters, and Maria laughs.

 

“Big words for someone who was taken out by a fucking _pillow_.”

 

“Oh my god you’re not going to let that go, are you?”

 

Maria pretends to consider the question as she climbs out of bed. “If you can get out of these restraints I’ll think about it.”

 

“Do I get a prize if I can do it in under a minute?” Natasha asks.

 

Maria’s eyes sparkle mischievously. “I’m sure we’ll be able to find some kind of.. reward for you.” She winks before turning to wander out to the hallway where she left her bag and the restraints.

 

Within five minutes Maria is straddling her again and carefully adjusting the restraints around Natasha’s wrists. The cuffs are made of a sturdy thick metal, resembling manacles more than traditional handcuffs, and they are joined together by a flexible material that Natasha is having trouble identifying. Maria presses a kiss to Natasha’s wrist before she snaps the first cuff closed, and she pulls Natasha’s arms above her head so she can loop the restraints through the slats of Natasha’s headboard.

 

“You remember our safe word?” Maria asks as she bends to kiss the pulse point of Natasha’s other wrist before securing the second cuff. Maria isn’t really asking if Natasha remembers. They agreed on the stop light system when they first started discussing the things they would be interesting in exploring together, and it’s not likely that Natasha is going to forget something so simple. Maria is actually asking if she can trust Natasha to use it if she needs to.

 

“Yes,” Natasha promises, and she holds Maria's gaze as she answers.

 

Maria pushes her thumb against a specific spot on Natasha’s left cuff and the material joining the cuffs together begins to retract. Maria’s smile takes on a distinctly predatory edge as what little slack Natasha had in the restraints disappears, and it makes Natasha shiver with anticipation.

 

“How’s that?” Maria asks.

 

“Green. Bright green. Green for miles and miles,” Natasha assures her as she tests the strength of the restraints.

 

“Good,” Maria purrs, and she bends towards Natasha. “Now where were we..”

 

Maria takes her time kissing every inch of Natasha, except where Natasha needs her most. She presses her teeth into Natasha’s skin and licks along the curves of her body. Maria sucks bruises into existence on the inside of Natasha’s thighs and, though she occasionally gets close enough to make Natasha’s breath catch, Maria does not give Natasha what she needs. Maria nips at just such a bruise, dragging her teeth over the sensitive skin high on the inside of Natasha’s thigh, and when she goes to move away Natasha uses her legs to lock Maria in place.

 

“Maria.”

 

It’s a growl and a question and a quiet whisper of need all at once.

 

Maria meets Natasha’s eyes, a dangerous smirk on her lips as she lowers her head. She exhales against Natasha before dragging her tongue slowly through Natasha’s folds. Maria groans deeply, and Natasha’s back arches as Maria finally, _finally_ , stops teasing her.

 

“You taste so good,” Maria murmurs, and Natasha bites her lip to keep from whimpering.

 

Maria licks her lazily. Each lick is a slow drag between Natasha’s lips followed by a sharp flick of Maria’s tongue across her clit. Natasha turns her head, biting into the meat of her biceps to muffle the desperate noises she cannot stop making. Her hips jerk and she groans deeply when Maria’s lips close around her clit and Maria begins to suck.

 

(The first time Maria did that to her Natasha came so hard she almost blacked out. It’s Natasha’s greatest weakness, and she knows she is only going to last a few more seconds at this rate.)

 

Maria sucks once.

 

Twice.

 

And just as Natasha’s toes begin to curl, Maria pulls her mouth away.

 

Natasha cries out in frustration instead of pleasure as Maria sits back, absently wiping at her chin. Maria waits for Natasha’s face to turn, for those flashing moss green eyes to focus on her, and Maria tilts her head once she has Natasha’s attention. “Hm. You really don’t beg, do you?” Maria asks, and it takes Natasha a second to focus past the haze of need and remember the conversation Maria is referencing.

 

“Are you.. fucking _kidding_ me?” Natasha exclaims in disbelief.

 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said,” Maria continues, “and you’re right. I’ve never heard you beg. Not once.”

 

“Maria..” Natasha begins, her tone a dangerous growl, but Maria ignores her.

 

“Then I started thinking about all the times I’ve begged for _you_.” Maria crawls up Natasha’s body, and Natasha is too stunned to do anything other than let her. “All of those times when you’ve pushed me to the edge and held me there.” Maria bites the side of Natasha’s breast and Natasha gasps. “You seem to really enjoy making me beg.”

 

Natasha groans. “It’s not my fault you’re so fucking gorgeous when you’re like that.”

 

Maria kisses her way along Natasha’s chest. She kisses her way across Natasha’s torso and up her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake, and she hums into Natasha’s ear. “I would **love** to get back to what I was doing. Maybe see how many times I can get you to come in an hour. I think that might be fun.”

 

Natasha shivers violently, but she doesn’t respond.

 

“One little word, Natasha. One tiny little word, and we can both get what we want.”

 

Maria rests her forehead against Natasha’s temple and she waits, but Natasha remains silent. Maria sighs, clearly disappointed, and she lifts her head so she can meet Natasha’s gaze. Maria isn’t surprised by the defiance she finds shining so brightly in Natasha’s eyes. But she cannot help but be a little hurt by Natasha’s silence.

 

_I can’t imagine wanting anything bad enough that I would beg for it_.

 

Natasha doesn’t miss the flash of sorrow in Maria’s eyes, but she still doesn’t speak. Natasha has never begged. Not for anything. Not even once. She begs for no one; not even gorgeous women with eyes that sparkle like sapphires. Maria will get over it. She isn’t the first of Natasha’s lovers to try this. And, though they all pout about it for a little while, the longest anyone has ever made her wait was an hour. So Natasha holds Maria’s gaze and she remains silent, and she waits.

 

Maria exhales softly before she leans in and kisses Natasha. She runs her tongue across Natasha’s bottom lip and sucks it between her teeth, gently nibbling at it, and Natasha moans deeply at the taste of herself on Maria’s lips. Maria cups Natasha’s face, scratching her nails lightly across Natasha’s cheek. It feels so good that Natasha almost whines when Maria pulls away from her.

 

“Alright,” Maria says sadly.

 

And then, much to Natasha’s surprise, Maria rolls off of her and settles beside her on the bed.

 

“I’m starving. Do you feel like ordering something? Maybe some Chinese?” Maria licks the remains of Natasha’s come off of her lips and waits for a response.

 

“Tell me you’re kidding,” Natasha groans.

 

“I never kid about Chinese food.”

 

“You’re.. you can’t just..” Natasha exhales in annoyance. “Do you have any idea how close I was?”

 

“I really, really do,” Maria murmurs, and the look that crosses her face makes Natasha throb.

 

Natasha is one thousand percent done with this, and she holds Maria’s gaze as she begins to work on getting free from the restraints. “When I get out of these I am going to..” Natasha frowns.

 

Maria props her head up on her hand and watches Natasha intently. “You’re going to what, now?”

 

Natasha glances up at the restraints, a contemplative look on her face, and she ignores Maria’s gentle teasing. Natasha’s frown deepens as the restraints prove to be a bit sturdier than she’d originally thought. “Where did you say these came from?”

 

“R&D.”

 

Natasha blinks and her attention shifts from the restraints to Maria’s innocent smile. “I tested the last pair of restraints that came out of R&D,” Natasha says slowly, “and I got out of them in fourty seconds.”

 

“I guess they must have learned from their mistakes.”

 

“In under two months they went from that to _this_?” Natasha’s eyes narrow dangerously. “Bullshit.”

 

Maria hums noncommittally.

 

Natasha curses quietly and refocuses on the metal cuffs wrapped tightly around her wrists. Though she’s vaguely impressed and amused that Maria has no qualms about designing sex toys and then using the R&D department to produce them, she is also annoyed that Maria appears to be a mastermind when it comes to building functional restraints.

 

After a few minutes Natasha thinks she might finally be making some progress. And she has just enough time to feel a surge of satisfaction before something clicks in the cuffs and they tighten even further. “What the actual fuck, Maria!” Natasha fights with the restraints for another ten minutes before she sinks against the mattress with a sound of utmost frustration, and Maria almost feels bad.

 

Almost.

 

Maria leans forward slowly and kisses Natasha’s hip. She parts her lips and drags her teeth across Natasha’s hip bone, and though Natasha is able to contain her sound of arousal she can’t stop the shiver that passes through her body. “How’re you doing?” Maria asks before biting down a bit harder.

 

Natasha exhales slowly. “Green.”

 

“You just take your time with those cuffs. I’m sure you’ll get there.” Maria leans forward a bit more and her next open mouthed kiss is pressed below Natasha’s belly button. “I’m just going to amuse myself while I wait, if you don’t mind.”

 

Natasha groans and yanks on the restraints. She is frustrated; with both Maria’s relentless teasing and her inability to escape as easily as she’d like. But Natasha doesn't object. And, more importantly, she doesn't recant her choice of colours. Maria watches Natasha carefully as she kisses her abdomen again.

 

“Do you?” Maria asks softly, needing to be sure. “Mind, I mean.”

 

Natasha sighs, and she tilts her head to catch Maria’s eyes. “Do your worst. I _am_ going to get out of these eventually, gorgeous.” Natasha’s words are both a threat and a promise.

 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Maria assures her, and she holds Natasha’s gaze as she dips her tongue into Natasha’s belly button.

 

Natasha’s eyes close and she curses softly as her hips rise off of the bed, and neither of them say anything else for awhile. Natasha continues to try and escape the restraints while Maria kisses and bites and licks her way across every inch of Natasha’s body. Maria worships Natasha with her lips and her fingers, and she makes soft sounds of contentment and pleasure as she discovers new areas to tease. Maria finds out many interesting new things about her lover; like the fact that the left side of Natasha’s clavicle is more sensitive than the right, and that Natasha’s ankles are ticklish. Maria travels across Natasha’s body as if she were an explorer charting a new land, and she is meticulous in her attention to detail.

 

They have been sleeping together for months now, but Maria has never been able to map the plains of Natasha’s body like this before. She has never been able to simply explore at her leisure, and she decides that even if Natasha refuses to beg for her, this alone will be enough. With every caress of her fingers; with each brush of Maria's lips and press of her teeth, Natasha becomes more and more desperate. But still, she refuses to beg or tap out.

 

“So stubborn,” Maria murmurs. Her hand drifts to Natasha’s sex and she curls her fingers inside of her. Natasha immediately clenches around Maria’s fingers, gripping them tightly, and Maria moans at how desperate Natasha is for her.

 

Done with her slow migration across Natasha’s body (for now, at least) Maria withdraws her fingers and moves to straddle Natasha’s hips once more. Natasha’s eyes are closed and her breathing is ragged, and the sighing whine she makes when Maria removes her fingers takes Maria’s breath away. Maria thinks that nothing else in the universe could ever compare to the beauty laying before her, and she wonders how she got so fucking _lucky_.

 

“Nat,” Maria speaks gently, “open your eyes for me babe.”

 

It takes a handful of seconds before Natasha’s eyes slowly blink open. Her pupils are completely blown at this point, making her eyes appear almost black, and there is nothing but hunger and need in her gaze. Maria lightly strokes Natasha’s abdomen and Natasha shudders violently beneath her fingers.

 

“Still green?”

 

“Yes.” Natasha’s voice is as ragged as her breathing.

 

“I don’t know how you’re doing this,” Maria admits. “I wish I had that kind of strength, I really do.”

 

Maria lifts up onto her knees and moves the hand not resting against Natasha’s stomach down her own abdomen. Natasha’s eyes follow the movement, and she absently cants her hips as Maria rubs her fingers against her own clit. “You don’t mind if I take the edge off, do you?” It’s a rhetorical question, and Maria has two fingers inside of herself almost before she’s done speaking.

 

Maria tips her head back, moaning deeply as she thrusts her hips against her own hand. She fucks herself for a few moments; just a couple good strokes before she pulls out, and Maria’s fingers glisten with her arousal. Natasha moans, a desperate and aching sound, and Maria tilts her head to catch the redhead’s eyes.

 

“Want a taste?” Maria asks, her voice a seductive murmur, and Natasha whines softly.

 

Natasha trembles violently as Maria’s hand drifts towards her. Maria runs her wet fingers along Natasha’s lips, painting them with her arousal, and Natasha stretches forward to suck Maria’s fingers into her mouth.

 

Natasha sucks _hard._ Her tongue curls around Maria’s fingers as she cleans up every last drop of moisture, and Maria almost comes from that alone. The wet heat of Natasha’s mouth, the steady suction and slide of her tongue, is almost Maria’s undoing. Maria inhales sharply when Natasha bites at the pad of her index finger, and Natasha decides that the stuttering exhale that follows is her new favourite sound.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Maria whispers, and Natasha groans around the fingers in her mouth.

 

Maria pulls out of Natasha’s mouth as she leans forward, and Natasha barely has time to miss the taste of her before Maria is kissing her desperately.

 

Natasha’s arms strain against the restraints that she cannot escape. Her need to feel Maria in her arms is almost painful in it's intensity, and it's distracting enough that Natasha doesn't immediately realize what Maria is doing. Not until the broken gasp and violent shudder that refocus her attention on the woman stretched above her.

 

Maria fucks herself without restraint, even as she kisses Natasha like her life depends on it. She moans into Natasha’s mouth and whimpers against her lips and Natasha pulls against the restraints so hard that she feels the metal cutting into her skin.

 

“Maria,” Natasha gasps. She can't do this, she _can't_ , not with Maria moving like that above her. Not when her name tumbles from Maria’s lips in between frantic kisses, a litany of fractured syllables and need.

 

Maria breaks their kiss with a pained cry, and she rests her forehead against Natasha’s collarbone as she begins to tremble. Maria pants against Natasha’s skin, and Natasha growls. Maria is mere moments away from coming and Natasha _needs_ to touch her.

 

“Maria,” Natasha whimpers as the last of her resolve finally crumbles. “Maria.. _Please_.”

 

The restraints click open at Natasha’s words and Maria is on her back with three of Natasha’s fingers buried inside of her before she can blink. Maria presses her face into Natasha’s shoulder, biting against Natasha’s skin to muffle the growing crescendo of her cries as much as she can, and Natasha groans deeply.

 

“No, Masha, please.” Natasha’s voice is a ragged whisper. She presses sloppy kisses against Maria’s throat as she pleads with the woman in her arms. “I want to hear you. Please, sweetheart, let me hear you.”

 

Maria pulls her mouth away from Natasha’s skin with a broken sob. “ _Fuck_ , Nat.”

 

“That’s it,” Natasha purrs, “that’s my girl.”

 

Maria stops breathing when Natasha curls her fingers.

 

Natasha brushes against the spot that makes Maria see stars, and she moans deeply when Maria’s nails dig into the skin of her back. “Scream for me, Maria,” Natasha says as she begins to thrum her fingers inside of her. “God, please, sweetheart. Scream for me.”

 

Maria manages a strangled sound and her nails drag across Natasha’s back as she tries to pull Natasha tighter against her. She inhales sharply when her lungs begin to burn, but there is no exhale as she begins to tremble violently. Natasha tilts her head and Maria whimpers when Natasha’s lips brush against her ear.

 

“Maria,” Natasha murmurs reverently. “ _Please_.”

 

The scream that rips out of Maria reverberates through Natasha’s entire body. It’s a sound that Natasha feels in the marrow of her bones, and she curses violently as Maria comes completely undone beneath her. It’s painfully sexy, and as Natasha holds Maria close and gently works her through the powerful aftershocks she is caught off guard by the thought that flashes across her mind. Natasha thinks that it’s a sound she would happily spend the rest of her days trying to recreate, and it is in that moment that Natasha realizes just how far she’s fallen for the incredible woman in her arms.

 

“Shit,” Natasha whispers helplessly.

 

Maria whimpers and Natasha pushes the potentially life changing and terrifying epiphany aside as the last of the tension in Maria’s body fades and she practically goes limp. Natasha makes a quiet sound of satisfaction as she withdraws her fingers and rolls them over, pulling Maria close against her side. Natasha tugs the sheet up around them before wrapping her arms around Maria’s still trembling body.

 

“I’ve got you,” Natasha promises softly, and she gently strokes Maria’s back while she waits for Maria to recover.

 

“Fuck,” Maria manages eventually, her voice raw, and Natasha hums in quiet agreement. Maria moves to roll away from her, well aware that this counts as cuddling, but Natasha’s hold on her tightens.

 

“Stay,” Natasha say quietly. “This is nice.”

 

“It really is,” Maria agrees with a yawn, and Natasha laughs. “Shit. Just.. give me a minute. I’m rallying.”

 

Natasha presses a kiss to the top of Maria’s head. “It’s alright, gorgeous. Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“Promise?” Maria asks with another yawn, and she tenses as she realizes just how far past Natasha’s boundaries she’s pushing.

 

“Yeah,” Natasha says before Maria can take it back or try to apologize, “I promise.”

 

“Ok,” Maria murmurs, too tired to analyze the apparent shift in their relationship, and Natasha listens to the way her breathing slows as she falls asleep.

 

Natasha continues to stroke Maria’s back, lightly tracing old scars with her fingertips as her mind wanders. She thinks of the conversation that started all of this, and the words she spoke to Maria just a few short weeks ago. And as Maria shifts against her, pressing deeper into Natasha’s side, Natasha smiles.

 

“I guess some things _are_ worth begging for,” Natasha murmurs to herself. She presses a kiss to Maria’s forehead. “You’re going to be insufferable after this, aren’t you?”

 

Maria mumbles something in her sleep and Natasha sighs.

 

“Yeah. I thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr under Crimsoncat21. Come say hi and witness me slowly losing what's left of my mind in real time as I try and get through this month of daily writings.


End file.
